naruto's lost memory
by spazy naruto
Summary: sasuke finnaly returned and every thing is back to normal, until naruto forgets everything and leaves without warning. sakura is emoionaly unstable, and everyone is looking for naruto. to find out wat happens r&r! mature content naru/o.c.? sasu/saku
1. Chapter 1

i do not own any original naruto people!!!

prologe

naruto awoke suddenly, as he straightned up in the hospital bed. his head ached, and as the reached his hand up to his forhead he felt the bangedges. he looked around dizzily, taking in the dark room.

'who...am i?'

he quickly found a window and ran to it. he pulled open the curtains, and looked out to the streets below.

'where am i?'

he didn't know why he was here, his head raced. he felt he had to leave this place. he tore open the window and darted outside. he landed gracfully from the 2nd floor window, like he had always done this. then he ran down the main streeet, until he got to the large gates. he saw the gaurds asleep in the booth. he quickly ran through the gates, and into the dark forest, and away from konoha.

chapter 1

he kept running. he ran for 2 hours straight, feeling like his legs would break. his head throbbed. 'why am i here?!' he screamed in his head. he kept runnning until dawn broke. finnaly his body colapsed in a heap in the forest, while a single ray of light opened on his face. he layed sprawled on his back in the forest and while he fell asleep his last thought was 'who...am i?'

sakura got up at dawn to go get naruto and sasuke. they had a mission today and she knew they would be ready, since they were to meet in 20 minutes. she ran to naruto's apartment first. she knocked on his door but no one answered. she thought he might have left, so she ran to sasuke's house. when she got there sasuke had also left, so she went to meet her team at the training field were they had had their first mission.

sasuke walked along the streets of konoha. as he got to the training feild he saw jiraiya talking to kakashi. he had a worried look on his face. sasuke walked over to the two older men. "what happened?" he asked.

"naruto went missing last night, we combed the village and forest, but we were unsucesful." said jiraiya. sasuke became enraged. naruto had betrayed them.

"how did he leave the village?!" he shouted, as sakura came from behind him. her heart sank.

"he left the hospital last night, he got passed the guards. he's no where near the village, we're going after him soon." kakashi said as he saw sakura crumble to her knees and start to cry. he looked back to sasuke.

"i'm going with you." he said.

"alright, sakura" he said, she looked up to him. "don't worry this time we will bring him back right away." he smiled and then kakashi, sasuke, and jiraiya vanished. sakura stood slowly, and wiped her tears. she looked to the sky and asked that naruto be returned soon. although in the back of her mind she knew he wouldn't. she started walking back to the village, she decided to tell tsunade the news. naruto was gone.

when she told tsunade the hokage stood and screamed. "what?! how?! when?! why?!" she shouted. sakura quickly told her what she knew. tsunade calmed down a fraction. she sat back down and sent sakura away. when sakura closed the door she heard tsunade's soft sigh as she let a few stray tears fall. sakura's eyes filled with mist as she headed back to her house. she felt like dieing.

A/N okay i tried my hardest to spell check this i used spell check and a dictonary!!! but if there are repeating errors please tell me and i will fix as soon as posible r&r for faster chapter updates(i'm not updateing past chapter 3 without reviews saying people want me to if you're reading without an account then e-mail me at or even if you just feel like it leave me a messege!)


	2. Chapter 2

a teenage girl, around naruto's age came into the clearing. she held a basket with herbs in it. her orange-red hair glisened in the morning light. her blue eye's looked to the sky, as she watched some crows take flight. 'crows, there might have been a dead animal near by.' she thought. she walked slowly through the forest on the edge of her village. then she saw what must have atracted the crows. a body lay on the ground covered in scratches. she dropped her basket and ran to the boy. she fell to her knees and put her head on his chest. she let out a sigh when she realised he was just asleep. she noticed the bandges on his forhead, and decided he must have run away from a hospital.

she shook him lightly, then decided to try to rinse the dirt from his face. she went and got her basket, then sat back down by the boy. she used her sash, witch she wore around her waist, and started to brush of the dust. she was gentle, and avoided reopening the scratches. she decided she would wait with him until he awoke. she sat agensed a near by tree, and lifted the boy's head, and laid it on her knees. she sat and lightly stroked the boy's blonde hair, and soon she started day dreaming about how this boy ended up here.

around noon naruto awoke slowly. he opened his eyes then quickly shut them agensed the harsh light. then shade fell over his face. he could smell a butifull fragrance as he slowly reopened his eyes. a hand hung over his face to shade it from the sun. he looked up and saw a girl smile down at him. he realised he was laying in her lap, and blushed slightly. "hello. and good after noon." she said smiling. naruto sat up slowly, then turned and looked at her.

"h-hello." he said grogily. 'who is she? do i know her? dose she know me?' he thought franticaly trying to remember. then she colected her basket and stood.

"my name is yoake dokutsu." she said bowing. "what's your name? are you from around here?" she asked as naruto stood.

"i...i don't know." he said regretfully.

"don't know? you mean you dont remember?" he nodded. she gasped. "maybe it's from that injury." she said as she lightly touched the badage on his forhead. "do you know how you got here?" she asked pulling her hand away.

"i ran here from a village." he answered. she thought for a moment.

"oh, alright. well come with me. let's get you somthing to eat, maybe that will help you remeber." she smiled as she started walking back to her vilage. naruto stood for a moment before folowing.

'will i ever remeber who i am?' he thought as the two of them started to yoake's village.

in the forest outside of konoha the 3 ninja tracked naruto. the going was slow because of a light rain that morning. sasuke got frustrated by the hesitation. kakashi was worried, and jiraya was getting anxious. 'did the akatsuki some how get to him?' he thought. they finaly got to the nearest village and decided to ask around. but to no avial. naruto was no where to be found.

sakura sat in her room for the rest of the day. she couldn't cry any more, or even think any more. she just sat and looked at the ceiling. she didn't notice when ino called to her, or when a small fight broke out on the street outside her window. she really just felt dead, she wanted to just kill herself. she had a kunai in her right hand, just waiting to drink her blood.

naruto and yoake soon got to a small vilage. he stood by the gates while she told the guards why he was with her. they agreed and let him in. he was stared at for a while, until finaly they got used to him. villagers greeted yoake, and she introduced him. she talked about her village, and about how she was a gennin. she told him she could train him, and he just nodded. 'i just want to get home, i want to remeber what home is.' he thought morbidly. she noticed his negative mood.

"it's alright." she said turning to him while they stood on the side of the road. she smiled and laid a hand on his forehead. "you havn't completly forgoten, it's just in the back of your mind. give it time, it will come back. but intil then you can stay with me and make new memories." she dropped her hand down to his. she clutched it gently, and held on while they walked back to her house. he blushed and looked away, wishing that he knew if this was alright. 'what if i already have a girlfriend?!'

when they got to her house she led him inside. she went to the kitchen and put her basket on the table. "make yourself at home." she said smiling. naruto sat in a chair at the small table.

"where are your parents?" he asked figeting.

"they died when i was little." she shrugged, naruto's heart sank.

"i think mine did too." he said sulenly. she turned and smiled.

"see some memories are already coming back to you." he looked at her, but she was already going through food agian. "do you like ramen?" she asked, he shruged. she pulled out a countainer, and put hot water in it. then she grabbed a handful of plastic sealable bags, a bowl filled with water, and she sat at the table. she dumped her herbs on the table, and started sorting them. when she finished she started cleaning them all off. then she stood mid way through the first batch. she grabbed a cloth, and wet it with warm water. naruto had spaced out looking at the bare table. then yoake kneeled down on the floor beside him. she started washing his cuts, witch brought him back to reality.

he looked down to her, and realised she was intent on cleaning his wounds. when she had finished she went to a cabint, and grabbed a bag filled with blue plant leaves. she pulled one out and snapped it. she walked back over to naruto and started covering his cuts with the sticky substance coming from the leaves. he winced for a moment, then let her finish.

when she was done she got his ramen and put it in a bowl. she laid it and the chopsticks infront of him on the table. then she went back to her herbs. naruto didn't know what to do, so he just sat there, with chopsticks in hand. yoake looked up at him with all the emotion and kindness faded from her face. "just eat it." she comanded. he flinched at her cold words.

'd-did i do somthing wrong?' he asked himself as he forced the food in his mouth. he loved the taste instintly. "this is good!" he exclaimed. he looked to her, but only got a cold glare. she stood from the table, and started washing dishes that were pilled in the sink. he instinctivly got up and walked over to her. when he was behind her he noticed an orange hue suronding her. 'chacra? visable chacra?!' he thought. she instintly turned tword him. he jumped.

"you scared?! you scared of me now?! because i'm a demon! i am!go run if you want! i don't care!" she yelled at him with tears in the cornors of her eyes. he looked her straight in the eyes.

"no, i want to stay here if that's alright. the only thing that scared me...was that i thought you were mad." he said looking down shyly. she calmed, and the chacra disipated.she lightly touched his arm, and they stood for a moment without speaking.

sasuke and the others returned to the village without naruto. sasuke walked by himself to sakura's house to tell her. when he got there he jumped up to her window. it had been left open. he stood outside on the overhang below the window and looked in. sakura lay on the bed. "i'm sorry sakura, we couldn't bring him back. we're going to look more tommarow, you up to it?" he asked.

"sasuke, i just want to die." she said, he walked into the room, and sat on the bed beside her.

"no you don't sakura. then naruto would never come back. come on get up, maybe he just decided to go with another team on a mission. maybe he's with hinata, kiba, and shino right now. don't get depresed on the first day." he said stroking her face. she clutched his hand and held it to her cheek.

"sasuke, can you stay here tonight?" she asked softly.

"sure." he said as he bent over and kissed her on the forehead. 'don't worry sakura, this time i won't let you suffer.' he thought as they sat in her room alone.

a/n ok so here is chapter 2 hope you injoyed it! so any ways please review i accept anonomous reviews also so you don't even need an account!! the last chap i tried to put my email into the author note so people could send me an email if they wanted, but it didn't work so for now you can't email me but if you want you can private messege me ad i will read it within a day! sp please review and ill be glad to have messeges as well! thank you for any one who reads my fic!


	3. Chapter 3

sakura and sasuke awoke early the next morning. sasuke had done as he said, and stayed at her house that night. they had slept together in her two-person bed. sasuke got dressed while sakura brushed her hair. they didn't speak until breakfest, witch was pancakes made by sakura. "thank you." sasuke said as he smile to her. she smiled back, and if some one had seen them then it would be as if nothing was wrong. they went through the day seemingly care free. until about noon when they knew there was no way naruto had gone on a mission. perhaps they knew that from the start, but just didn't want to admit it.

"i guess we should go ask around then, see if any one knows somthing." sakura suggested. sasuke pulled her closer to his side, and kept his arm around her shoulder.

as they walked through the village he bent his head and whispered into her ear. "don't worry sakura, we'll find him. we'll go to every village, and comb the whole world if necisary." he kissed the top of her head. she felt slightly reasured.

"alright." she said. 'thank you sasuke.' she thought as they walked the rest of the way to the training ground in silance.

naruto had slept in an extra bed that night.he awoke to yoake sitting on the side of his bed. she had obviously not expected him to wake up with her gazing at him. she blushed madly, and stood. it was also obvious she hadn't slept. "good moning!" she said smileing.

sudenly a person's face came into naruto's mind. a massive headache over took his thoughts. a garbled voice said in his head "_good morning! you slept in so late we had to wait for you! be on time from now on!_" the voice was of a young girl. he could only partialy make out her figure. her hair was short, and she was about his height. other then that it was blurred. suddenly some one was shaking him back to reality.

"h-hey are you okay?!" yoake panicked. naruto opened his eyes and saw a watery glaze over hers.

"i-i'm fine." he said as he held his head.

"what happened?" she asked wiping her eyes.

"i think i...remebered somthing..." he said, her silance earged him on. "a girl was saying good morning to me, i think she had waited for me for a while for somthing." he said, he looked into yoake's eyes. a light shone brightly.

"that's great!" she squealed clasping her hands together. "now, only the rest of your memorys to go!" to naruto she was defenatly a 'glass-half-filled' type of person.

"yeah." he said.

"hungry?" she asked. he nodded. "well, i'll make some breakfest. and after that we'll go shopping for some new clothes for you, after all you can't keep wearing that every day." she giggled examing his clothes. he was wearing a slightly tatered orange and black sweat shirt, a black tee shirt, and orange sweats stained with dirt. and under that, witch he didn't realise she could see, were his dark green boxers. she left the room with a grin. he quickly pulled up his pants and folowed. she pulled out two ramen cups and filled them with hot water. "sorry for this, but i need to get some more food while we're out too." she said walking over to the table and sitting down. he sat down in the other chair.

"it's fine, i really like ramen!" he said smileing.

"good." she smiled back. then she stared at him intently. after a few minutes her face went blank, but her gaze stayed fixed. he soon became uncofortable.

"um..." he started, she instintly snapped back.

"oh, sorry. it's just you match his description so well. um," she started, then went back to thinking. "we need to give you a name." she said looking back to him.

"um, okay." he said looking down to his hands. "like what?"

"hmmmm..." she thought for a few minutes. "i have an idea! it's a little girly, but how about kioku?" she said. he just shrugged. "if you don't like it then we can think of another one." she said.

"no, it's fine." he smiled.

"great! then until we find out your real name you're kioku!" she beamed.

"hey, um yoake?" he started, she looked over to him. "before you said that i 'match his description so well'." she nodded. "who were you talking about?"

"oh." she sounded surprised. "i was talking about minato-sama."

chapter 5

sakura and sasuke went to ichiraku and asked the owner if he had seen naruto. "no, i'm sorry he hasn't been here for a few days." he said. the two ninja left depresed. they had asked around the whole village, but found no leads.

"maybe the akatsuki got him. oh my god sasuke what then? he could be dead some where and-" sakura started to sob. sasuke pulled her close to him.

"no sakura, he's probly off some where training. you know him, he's so impulsive." he said sothing her. her sobbs lesened. "okay now, why don't we go ask jiraiya and kakashi if they found out any thing." he looked down into her eyes. she nodded, and so they started to the training feild to look for the other two.

"who's minato?" kioku asked. yoake looked into his eyes. she thought he as jokeing, then remebered he had no memory.

"he's a ninja who married a young women from here named kushina. they were accualy friends with my family. although they died before i ever met them i know a lot about them. they had one son, but i never met him either. minato-sama came from a diffrent village, and rarley came here. but kushina-sama is the reason i work with herbs since she did while she was alive. some people say i'm a lot like her, but i'm not as pretty as she was." she let out a sigh. kioku just stared at her transfixed.

"but if he was from some where else how'd they meet?" he asked.

"oh well it's a long story." she said dismisevly.

"could you tell me?" he asked pleadingly.

"alright, but stop me when you get bored." she smiled and started her tale. "well it started 24 years ago..."

a 16 year old orange haired girl carying a woven basket sits in a forest clearing colecting herbs. her basket nearly full sits in the grass. "i guess it's time to head back." she says to herself as she stands and grabs the herbs. she walks back to her village merrily. "tomarow i go to the leaf village." she said while she entered the gates to her own village. she walked home and ate dinner. she sorted her herbs, then got ready for bed. she knew she would have to wake before dawn if she were to get to the village and back before dusk the next evening.

she got up and was ready by 2am, she started out on her way to konoha. she carried two large baskets filled with herbs.the whole way to the village passed without incident. she made great time, and got there at only 10am. she greeted the guards at the gate then walked to the market. when the shop she would sell to came into veiw a sudden yellow flash came into sight. a boy about her age with stricking blonde hair sped through the market. people were yelling at him, but he just kept running. the baskets were to heavy, and she couldn't move in time. he colided with her.

her baskets fell and spilled. and she lay on her back with a panting boy on top of her. his hair slightly covered his eyes, and sweat streaked his face. he was stunned for a moment, but then stood up, and bolted off agian. "sorry!" he yelled over his shoulder as he dissapeared from veiw. she started to sit up, but then a sharp pain filled her body. she looked down to the sorce, witch was her wrist. she instintly knew it was broken.

"shit!" she yelled. she cursed under her breath for a few more minutes until finaly she had colected the scattered herbs. "that fucking bastard!" she said under her breath while she barely managed to cary both baskets to the merchant. she sold the herbs, along with the baskets and got paid hansomely. but even so she was still peeved at that boy. "if i never meet him agian-! i swear!" she said as she left the village for the long trek home. she knew a portion of what she just made would be spent to heal her wrist. she walked home slugishly, and when she finnaly entered her village she decided to go to the doctor the folowing day. she colapsed on her bed in her lonesome house and fell asleep. the next day she spent half her earnings on her wrist, and couldn't work for a few weeks. even after that she had to watch out for her wrist for 3 months. when it came time for her to go to konoha agian she decided not to. she skipped it for 2 years, until finnaly it wasn't avoidible any more. she had to go back.

"anyways that's how it started." yoake said as she finished her breakfest. kioku looked down at his not really feeling hungry. but he shoveled it down knowing she worked hard for this food.

"could you tell me the rest?" he asked.

"well first i need a shower, then you do to. after that i'll tell you more." she said as she left the table and went to the bathroom. kioku heard the water start, and sat deep in thought.

'why dose konoha sound so familiar to me?' he thought as he put the empty bowls into the sink.

sakaura and sasuke found kakashi and jiraiya, but they had also not found any thing. they had alerted all squads and anbu, but nothing more could be done. to them only somthing like a miracle would help this situation, they had no idea how close to a miracle they would get.

A/N okay hi people who have read this far! thank you for reading! but i'm not going to post until i get one reveiw(i dont even care if it's on this chap) um if i do get reviews then i'll put up more chaps since they're already typed up. it gets more intense(as in more mature content) from here on so you know! so that's bout it oh one more thing i have now fixed it so my email should show up! so send me some mail(my inbox is always empty and i will also give inside info. via email if you ask me to ;) )


	4. Chapter 4

chapter 6

when he heard the shower turn off he walked down the hall to the bathroom. he leaned agianst the wall and waited for her to come out so he could wash up. he heard the door unlock, and it slide open. he stood there gaping for a moment blushing. she turned to him. she stood there with a towel covering her. it barley covered her up enough though and she blushed slightly, then walked down the hall. when she got to her room she turned and said "wait a minute before you get in." she shut her door to get changed. kioku stood by the bathroom door thinking.

'this is so weird, what if her towel had fallen or somthing?' he sat imagining her naked form in the shower, how flawless her skin must be, and how smooth she must feel to the touch. he snapped back to reality and shook the thoughts from his head. 'i shouldn't be thiking about things like that!' he scolded himself. soon she stepped out of her room in a red halter top that showed of her waist and clevage. she also wore a knee length black skirt that had an opening on the side that started at her calf and went all the way down to show off her perfect figure. kioku knew he was gawking, but couldn't help it. her hair was still wet and glisening, she turned to him and smiled as she walked down the hall twords him.

"when you get undressed leave your clothes by the door, and leave the door unlocked. i'm going to wash them so you won't have to wear dirty clothes." she said as she walked past him into the bathroom. "this turns the water on, this turns it off, and this makes it hoter or colder." she explained the workings of the shower, but kioku only heard a fraction, unknown to her the string tieing the halter up was loose, and he could see down her shirt from his vantage point. when she turned to him he imeadiatly snaped back. "okay?" she asked inspecting his red face.

"uh huh." he said. she smiled and left the bathroom, shuting the door behind her. 'okay, guess i should be getting undressed then.' he said feeling odd. he took off his sweat shirt, then his tee shirt. he pulled off his sweat pants, but when it got to having to take off his boxers he felt completly out of place. but he knew he had to, so he pulled them off, and through them on the pile of clothes. he stood in the bathroom for a few minutes before deciding to turn on the shower. he walked over, and turned it on without a problem. he set the temprature fine too. he stepped in, and just leaned on the wall for a few minutes letting the water spray on his bare chest and stream down his exposed member, then it went down his legs and into the drain. he just spaced out for a few minutes before a knock sounded on the door. "y-yeah?" he stammered.

"i'm getting your clothes." yoake said as she opened the door, naruto moved from the wall and stared through the blured glass out to her. he knew she couldn't make out anything through it, but still felt like she could. but she just came in got the clothes and left, shutting the door tightly behind her. he then went back to leaning on the wall.

'what was i hoping for? for her to come in too or somthing? argh i'm such an idiot! as if she would even think of likeing me! i'm just a nobody with no memory. she's this nice looking girl who probely has guys after her all the time. and plus i've only just met her, why am i so attracted to her?' he thought for a few more minutes until finnaly he decided to wash up. he picked up a shampoo bottle, and put some in his hand. he recapped the bottle, then started to wash his blonde hair. he zoned out for a while then found his head hurt from him washing it. he rinsed his hair, then grabbed the soap. he heard the door open, but shut only moments later, he guessed she had put his clothes back in the room. he washed himself from head to toe then decided to get out. he stepped out onto the cold tiled floor, then found the towel folded on top of his clothes. he grabbed it and dried himself off. he quickly ruffled his hair drying it off partially. then he realized that he was just about ready to piss himself.

he realived himself, then remebered that the shower was still on. he couldn't remeber how to turn it off, so after he washed his hands he opened the door a crack. "u-uh y-yoake-san?" he shouted down the hall. after a moment she came into veiw. "i don't remeber how to turn it off." he said stupidly, as he stood shielded by the door she walked down the hall. he didn't realize it until it was to late. she walked in right by him, and shut off the shower. 'please please don't look this way.' he thought madly as he stood by the door naked.

she started to turn his way, and he knew he wouldn't be able to stop this, so he just closed his eyes and stood there. "there you go kio-" she started but stopped as she took in this scene. she stood dumbfounded looking at him standing there with nothing covering him. her face brightened, and so did his. "oh my gosh!" she said trying not to scream, witch made her voice sound out of pitch. she just looked down, and walked out of the room. he shut the door behind her and locked it. he leaned agianst the door, then slide down to a sitting position leaning on the hard surface. the tiles were cold underneith his exposed flesh, but he didn't care.

'i'm so stupid.' he thought as he smashed his head on the door behind him. he suddenly felt dizzy and disorintated. he slumped over, and sat for a few minutes, until finaly yoake knocked on the door.

"kioku-kun? are you alright?" she said sounding worried.

"yeah." he croaked quetily.

he heard her slump agianst the other side of the door. "i'm sorry." she said. he didn't respond. "kioku-kun? are you sure you're alright?" she asked agian.

"i'm sure." he whispered on the verge of losing consiousness.

"can i come in?" she asked. "i won't look i promise." she swore. he moved over to the wall, and unlocked the door. she walked in and shut it behind her, then sat next to him leaning on it. she looked down to her hands, then glanced at his head. a small spot of red stained his hair. "oh kioku what'd you do?" she asked leaning over and feeling the back of his head. she couldn't see it well, so she moved closer to him. the exposed part of her chest rubbed agianst his shoulder lightly, and sent a tingling sensation through his body. she moved his head from the wall and looked at the spot were the blood had oozed. "be thankful it's not bad." she said making sure not to look down to his exposed body, even though her curiosity was pushing her to. she concentrated chakra into her left hand and placed it on the wound. it healed quickly, but he still felt like he was sliping away.

"thank you." he said quitely. she sat down next to him agian and watched his gaze fall to the floor. she sat for a minute, but then felt a weight on her shoulder. she turned her head slightly, and realised he had fainted, probly from hitting his head. she smiled to herself, and decided to wait knowing he would wake up soon. finnaly she had to look. she scanned his face, then went down his whole form, blushing madly when she saw his member. she knew she wasn't supposed to do this, but it was the first time she saw a guy naked. he was well built, but kind of scrawny at the same time. his blonde hair rubbed on her cheek, and sent a tingle through her body. a few minutes passed, then his eyes twitched. she looked the other way.

he opened his eyes, then sat up grogily. he looked to her, but it didn't seem like she had been looking at him. "looks like you're awake." she giggled as she stood and grabbed his boxers from the floor. she through them to him, and he catched them easily in mid air. "get dressed, then come meet me in the kitchen." she said giving him a glance, then she left the bathroom. he blushed, but did as she said.

sakura and sasuke sat on the cliff over looking the vilage. his hand clutching hers in the grass. they sat looking on as small ant like forms scuried fom place to place in the seemingly far off vilage. they sat silently for a few minutes letting the wind rusle the leaves. "s-sasuke?" saukra said ending the silance. he turned to her. "do you love me?" she asked catching his eye. he just kept his eyes glued to hers. she felt like her heart would stop. he closed his eyes and leaned in then kissed her gently on the lips. she closed her eyes in bliss. he pulled away and scanned her face.

"is that a good answer?" he asked. she nodded, and so he kissed her agian. this time he rapped his arms around her waist, and her arms clung around his neck. they only pulled away to breath in between pationate contact.

"i'm so glad you came back." sakura said breathlessly as they sat just looking at each other.

"i'm glad to." he said as he kissed her agian, this time letting his arms pull her tight agianst him. "and i never want to leave agian." he said as they sat feeling eachothers racing heartbeats agianst their own bodies while then kept contact between their lips with minamal pausing in between for gasping breaths.

A/N okay so here's the next chap! i'm glad to say i have 1 eview! tyvm to (anomomous) aarkenheim! but one thing i'd like to clear up because i guess the way i typed in the last chap this person came to the asumption(so did some other people who read this) that sakura and sasuke had sex. but as of now sakura (and sasuke) still are virgins! i just thought i should say that so it's not confusing in later chaps or any thing. i'm working on chap 5 now and with your reviews i'll try to get working on it more! oh and incase any of you noticed in some chaps it says 'chapter (then a number)' that's because arigenaly this had shoter chapters, but i decided to post two chaps together for longer chaps. well that's it till next time then! can't wait for reviews!


	5. Chapter 5

as kioku started to put on his shirt he heard some one knock on the door to the small house. ' wonder who it is.' he thought as he tried to get the shirt over his head. he heard yoake open the door.

"hey baby i havn't seen you around lately." a strange voice said. kioku got his shirt on and eaves dropped on the conversation.

"go away you jerk!" yoake yelled, trying to slam shut the door, but the boy held it open.

"oh come on you know you want me, and i know i want you!" he said as he pushed her to the couch in the living room. he pushed her down and sat on her legs to keep her from escaping. he started to slip his hand up into her halter top.

"get off!" she shreiked. the intudor had shut the door behind him to avoid getting cought. she strugled, but he cought her flailing hands.

"now give me a kiss." he said leaning in.

" no!" she yelled. kioku had had enough. he stood behind the boy, and put him in a head lock. the boy's black hair fell in his face, and covered his green eyes, but any one could see the fear painted on his face.

"she said no." kioku said calmly. the boy clawed at the arm around his neck trying to break free. kioku just tightened it, cutting off the air flow. "if she says no like that she means it." he countinued. the boy ready to piss him self shudered. "okay?" the boy nodded as much as he could. kioku let go, and he gasped for air. he ran twords the door. "don't bother her agian." kioku said as he and yoake walked to the door and watched the boy stand outside.

"what...are you... her gaurd?" he asked still gasping.

"yeah he's my boyfriend, and you can tell that to all those pests who are after me. tell them 'yoake has a boyfriend who is more man then any of the boys in this village.' okay?" she said as she clutched kioku's arm to seal the alusion. the boy nodded then bolted down the street. yoake shut the door then let out a sigh. "sorry about that it was the only way to get him to leave me alone." she said.

"who was he?" he asked blankly.

"just one of the guys around here who tries to rape me, but this is the first time they've come to my house!" she said leaning on the door. "if you hadn't been here then..." she said thiking of what could have happened. "oh my god." she said as she covered her mouth and started to cry. she stood and walked to kioku, she burried her face into his clothed chest. she sobbed heavily, and clutched his shirt tightly. "thank you so much." she sobbed.

"your welcome." he said as he impulsivly put his arms around her to comfort her. she calmed down quickly and regained her composier. she pulled away from him, and wiped her tears. "come on, we need to change your hair color." she said turning to him. he stood stunned for a moment.

"why?" he asked.

"think about it, if you're a ninja from another village then they'll send anbu after you.if anbu find you they might kill you. but if we change your hair color, and hide those marks on your cheeks then only some one who was friends with you would reconise you. so that way you'll be safe, but also be able to be found." she said knowingly. he nodded. "so, any color in mind?" she said turning into the kitchen with him folowing.

"have you ever heard of the nine-tailed fox?" he asked. her heart skipped a beat. she nodded without facing him. "could i have that color hair?" he asked sitting in a chair.

"sure." she said putting on a forced smile. she went to a cabinet and pulled out a container filled with red powder.

"what's that?" he asked.

"dyeing powder." she said placing it on the table and putting some of the powder into her hands. "i put it in your hair and use chakra to infuse it. it will only come out with a special shampoo, and when your hair grows in it will also be red. that way it looks natural. close your eyes so you don't go blind." she said half jokingly as she started rubbing her hands trough his blonde-turning red hair. it was so relaxing he soon fell alseep.

he awoke in an empty space with no light. he looked down but it was to dark to even see the gorund he was standing on. drip drip drip. he heard the sound of water falling into water. he soon realized he was standing in a shallow puddle. he walked forward and found the puddle didn't end. so he just kept walking. drip drip drip. he walked into a corridor with many halls leading off into diffrent places. he just kept walking straight ahead. drip drip drip. then mixed with the dripping he heard breathing. heavy breathing. drip. he walked twords the breathing sound, taking turns to where the sound came from. drip. drip. drip.

soon he was in a large room. in front of him was a giant cage. a seal was holding the dorrs shut. the bars where as wide as him all the way around, and about 20 times taller. he looked in and heard the breathing getting louder. suddenly a voice boomed from within the darkness of the cage. "**what do you want?**" the voice called. kioku stood straining to see into the dark. suddenly a giant pair of red eyes shown from the abiss. he jumped back. "**i asked what you want child.**" the creature said agian, this time letting it's luminous teeth show in an evil grin. kioku got back enough corage to speak.

"who are you? where are we?" he shakily said.

"**who am i?**" it laughed shaking the ground. "**you should know that child.**" it snickered. it looked down to the boy, and realized he was serious. "**i am the nine-tailed fox!**" it said proudly. kioku gasped. "**and as to your second question we're inside your head** **boy**." he said as more of his form became visible. kioku could make out its claws and a portion of its face and body. a few tails were also visible from time to time. "**how can you not know** **this?**"it asked putting it's face as close to the bars as possible.

"i don't remeber anything. please if you know tell me my name!" kioku begged.

"**i have no knoledge of it**." he snickered. "**but if you** **relese this seal maybe i can help**." its voice stained with evil.

"no. you must be in there for a good reason." said kioku as he turned to leave deciding there was nothing he would get from the demon.

"**if a village killed your family for no reason, then came after you would you not atack them? that is all i did and the man who sealed me inside of you knew this, and understood. he said i would be able to let the killers know this one day by living inside a boy. that i have to help him servive and get strong so poeple will lisen. but how can i do this inside a cage?**"it said laying down with it's tails incircling it. kioku looked back to the seemingly hurt demon.

"i don't know what to do now. but maybe one day i will take off that seal, and let every one know what happened. but for now wait." he said as he left the room and went back into the hall. he heard the creature's heavy breaths signaling sleep. 'maybe when i figure out who i am then i'll help you out kyuubi.' he thought as everything went black.

kioku woke up sitting in the chair in the kitchen. 'was it all a dream?' he asked himself looking around. yoake stood by the sink. she turned when she heard the chair move away from the table.

"good after noon sleepy." she giggled putting down the dishes she was cleaning. she grabbed a hand held mirror off the counter and brought it over to kioku. he looked at himself. his hair showed no trace of ever being blonde. it looked as though he naturaly had red hair the same shade as kyuubi's fur.

"thank you." he said smiling to her.

"welcome." she smiled back. "but what do we do about those marks?" she asked seemingly to the air. then she had an idea. she searched for a minute, then found two large band aids. she put one on each of his cheeks to cover the marks. "keep them on when we're out okay? if any one asks we were training and i cut your face in the process." she said and he nodded.

sasuke and sakura walked up to sakura's house. "um thanks for walking me home...see you tomarow." she said waveringly as she walked into her house. she gave him one last glance, then walked inside and shut the door.

'what was i thinking?' he asked him self as he shuved his hands in the pockets of his shorts. 'now she probly won't want to talk to me for a while. oh god dammit!' he shouted mentaly. he kicked a pebble roughly. "dammit all!" he said under his breath as he walked back to his house. he flung open the door, then slammed it shut behind him as he went inside to sulk.

'i can't belive that was my first...kiss. and it was with sasuke! but...i shouldn't be thinking of stuff like that, we have to find naruto! i just want everything back to normal! please naruto...come back...' she thought as she sobbed into her pillow as she layed sprawled on her bed. then she sat up and took a kunni in hand. she pulled up the bottom of a poster, and carved words into her wall. she put pressure on the kunni and slowly made each letter neatly. when she finished she dropped her kunni and stared at what she had full heartedly carved into the wood.

I WANT TO DIE

A/n okay so here's the next chapter! i hope you injoyed it! ummm yeah i'm a bad writer (lol) oh and to coment on an anonomous review i got (if this person is still reading ad to current readers) personaly i never intended for it to seem as a sasunaru fic in the first place i personaly don't like that couple (or any naru couple in the show) if you like them then cool, but personaly i don't and also i thought the review this person gave me was not a flame, but constructive critizism witch i like! i hope because of that i can improve this fic! so any ways i love to read (and coment if possible) on reviews so please leave them!)


	6. Chapter 6

soon after yoake and kioku left to go to the market. in her hands yoake held a basket with the herbs she had colected and sorted the day before. they walked through the crowded streets, and when they were nearing a stand kioku noticed some one he did not want to see. standing near the stand was the boy with black hair that he had tried to strangle only an hour or so ago. he thought for sure yoake wasn't going to that stand, but in fact she was. the boy noticed her and put down the cloth he was using to clean the counter in front of the stand. "heey yoake-saan!" he yelled waving. yoake looked up, and smiled. kioku froze where he stood. she walked the last few feet, and stood before the boy.

she bowed, then looked at him. "hello, um...what was your name agian?" she asked kindly.

"oh i can't believe you forgot my name already yoake-san." he tsked playfully. she just kept smileing. "it's hanzai." he finnaly introduced himself. kioku walked over glaring at the boy. "oh i never got your name." he said to kioku. with a smirk waiting to see how he would react.

"why don't you just shut up you little-" he started but yoake stopped him.

"his name is kioku, he's staying with me for a while because he was living in another village, but his family was killed. he had no where to go so the leader of his village asked me while i was passing through to look after him for a bit." she said as she handed hanzai the basket. he took it to the store owner, and took the money and gave it to yoake. she took it and bowed to the owner. "thank you."

"no, thank you yoake-san. if you weren't here then we would have to pay double to another village for our herbs." the man replied. she grinned then turned to leave.

"good-bye hanzai-san!" she called over her shoulder waving as she and kioku walked away.

"why are you so nice to him?!" kioku shouted at her once they were out of earshot. she looked away, so he grabbed her arm roughly. "i asked you somthing." he said squeezing her wrist. she winced, and let out a yelp like a wounded dog.

"stop that hurts!" she wined. he let go but held her gaze.

"tell me!" he yelled.

"you don't understand how it is around here!" she shouted back.

"then tell me!"

"fine." she said trying to keep tears away. "no one cares what those guys do to me, okay? i have to act like it's nothing that's just how it is here. and i can't fight back eaither, i'm just a weak little girl, a ninja, but weak. i was never able to fight, and i can heal very minor wounds. but that's about it! i tried my hardest to find a way to keep those people away, but i havn't figured one out yet, and probly never will. that's...just the way it is around here kioku-kun." she said as she started to walk away.

"where are you going?" he asked. she turned to him and smiled. he flinched, knowing it was fake but noticing how real it looked. 'all the times she smiled at me i never noticed it wasn't real.' he thought sadly.

"come on we have to go get you some new clothes." she said turning and walking to the next stop on the list in her mind. at first his feet wouldn't move, but soon he trudged along sluggishly.

'i'll find a way to stop those people from hurting you yoake-san, i want to see what your real smile looks like before i leave.'

sasuke decided to walk around the village the next day. he had gone to sakura's house but no one was home, or he thought she didn't want to answer. he went aimlessly from place to place. then he noticed kakashi standing by a fence reading his book. sasuke walked over to his former sensei. "hey kakashi." he said as he walked up to the silver hair man.

"hi sasuke." kakashi said showing his pleased expresion. sasuke kept a depresed look. "what's up? sakura not with you?" he asked looking behind sasuke. the younger boy flinched.

"not today." he said.

"what? did you do somthing dirty to her sasuke?"

"no!" sasuke blushed slightly remembering the make out session, which ended ubruptly when he almost went to far.

"with that answer i would have to think you're lieing..." kakashi said going back to his book.

"who has time for that when naruto is missing?" sasuke asked, kakashi marked his spot in the book then put it away.

"i know you're worried but-"

"it's not just me! sakura is on the verge of suicide! she had a kunni in hand when i went to her house a few days ago. she said 'sasuke i want to die.' i couldn't belive it! she was always possitive around me and naruto! she tried so hard! now she's going to through it all away?! and all you're doing is sitting here reading those damn books! do you even care about what might happen to naruto!? do you?!" sasuke yelled his voice shaking.

"calm down sasuke-"

"calm down? calm down!? he could be dead! the akatsuki could have got him!" sasuke advanced tword the older man, and grabbed the colar of his vest.

"the akatsuki hasn't gotten him, and we might have a lead. turns out a stranger joined a diffrent village about the same time naruto dissapeard. we asked around and some one said that this boy is living with a ninja of that village. we asked an aquantance if she could bring him with her squad, but she said she hasn't seen a boy with blonde hair that matched his description. we said if she did to bring him." he said pulling sasuke's hand away.

"if it's possible then why don't we just go and see?" sasuke asked.

"this village...has a strong and unwavering...hate for us. any one from our village who enters theirs...well it's not to good for us to." he said looking down.

"why?" asked sasuke wonderingly.

"if some one from here enters that village, then they are usualy...disposed of." sasuke flinched.

'naruto what have you gotten yourself into?'

A/N okay so here's another chapter i havn't updated in a while because 1. it dosn't seem many people really want me to, and 2. i have been have some troubles(writers block and saving problems) so i don't know if i'm countinuing this. i'll probly keep it up though. if you want me to countinue then please tell me. oh and to correct my last a/n i ment to put saku/naru (opps) um ya that's about it i guess. so incase this fic ends here good-bye people and thanks for reading. if you want this to countinue then review or messege me, or even email i would love to read any thing!(no life other then computer)


	7. Chapter 7

kioku and yoake soon came to another, larger stand. you could accualy go into it, and that's what they did. hanging on racks, or folded onto shelves were all diffrent kinds of clothes and other things. kioku looked at the shirts, shorts, pants, hats, and every thing else. yoake walked over to a man, then pointed back to kioku. the man nodded and walked over. "kioku he's going to messure you okay? since i doubt you know what size clothes you take." she giggled, then walked over to a rack with some dresses. the man turned to kioku, then ushered him into a small room in the back to figure out his size. kioku went regretfully.

"you're lucky you ended up with her finding you boy." said the owner while he messured kioku in all diffrent ways. "most people in this village probly would have left you to the animals, or killed you themselves." kioku flinched, and looked at the man.

'what...is up with this village?' he asked himself becoming uncomfortable. he figited a little, then the mesuring was done.

"okay well go back and find yoake-san, tell her to look for things that are size 13 okay?" the man said as he showed kioku back into the main store.

"yes." he said simply as he walked to find yoake. the owner looked after him, then went back to work. it didn't take long for kioku to find yoake, since she had stayed looking at the dresses. she smiled when he came over. he gave her a glare, then looked away.

"wh-what'd i do?" she asked noticing his glare, her smile quickly vanished.

"don't use those fake smiles for my sake. it only makes things worse, i'd rather you didn't smile to me at all if you are forcing it." he said keeping his eyes to the floor. she felt hurt.

"i'm sorry, i don't mean to use those smiles all the time. it's a habit you know?" she said trying to make him forgive her. "but there's one thing you should know." she said, he finaly looked up to her. "the smiles i give you arn't always fake." she said cocking her head, and letting a little grin escape her emotionless facade. he couldn't tell weather it was fake or not, but decided she ment it and smiled back. "oh yeah, what did the owner say?" she asked as her smile went back to her usual chipper look.

"13." he said. she turned and looked through a couple clothes on a shelf, then went to the next one. she did this for a little while intill she found the 13s.

"here you go. any thing over here that says 13 should fit you." she said pointing to the shirts, pants and other things in that section. "i'll pay for what ever you want." she looked to him, and he started figeting. "it's okay don't worry about it, i have plenty of money." she said trying to encorage him. he shook his head.

"it's not that really." he said. "i don't know what kind of clothes to get." he said stupidly. she looked him over slowly, then went to a rack. she pulled a black tee-shirt from it, then walked back to kioku.

"then i'll help." she said happily. she showed him the shirt and he just nodded. they looked through many diffrent kinds of clothes, and in the end picked out a pair of black sweat pants with a red strip going down each leg on the side. the black tee shirt and a white one, a pair of green frog boxers(a forced pick by yoake) aslo a pair of black ones, and red and black sweat shirt. after they paid they started walking to the food store.

"you spent a lot of money on those clothes yoake-san." kioku comented as they walked down the street.

"it's fine, and plus you're going to look so good in these!" she squeeled.

"hey yoake-san?"

"hm?"

"on that black tee-shirt could you..." he started, but then looked down. "never mind, i've bothered you enough already." he smiled to her. she cocked her head questionaly.

"come on tell me!" she pleaded.

"well... i was wondering if you could sew a kyuubi symbol into it." he said feeling like a bother. her face brightened.

"that would be so fun!" she chirped. he looked back to her, and felt happy. as they neared the next, and final store they would be going to for today kioku thought about how he had lost his memory.

'i guess it's not so bad.'

...

sasuke went back to sakura's house, but when he went to the window outside of her room he saw her sleeping, so he left. he saw konohamaru and his squad running down the road twords him. "hey! were's the boss?" the younger ninja asked. sasuke saw the headband that the 3rd's grandson wore proudly. but sasuke knew who he was refering to when he said 'boss' and felt as though he could cry, if he was any one but him he had a feeling he would.

"he won't be able to play with you for a while." sasuke said looking at the kids.

"that's not that we wanted to know, we were wondering if he was going to try to become a chuunin, the exams are coming up this month. and i havn't seen him around, is he on a mission?" the boy sped up his words in exitment.

"i'm not sure if he will be able to try the exams this year, and no he's not on a mission, i wish it were just that kid." sasuke said as he walked by konohamaru and his squad, leaving them dumbfounded and with heads full of questions that seemingly had no answers.

after they went and got food yoake and kioku walked back to her house. "hey kioku-kun?" she asked as they started putting food away.

"yeah?" he asked looking to her.

"well i have to go train with my squad tommarow. we only have two people, and need three to enter the chuunin exams at the end of the month, so would you want to come on the squad with us?" she asked keeping her eyes on what she was doing.

"sure." he said as he went back to his task.

"great!" she exclaimed as they put the last items away. "i'll get to work on that shirt so you can wear it tommarow when i introduce you to my sensei, and my other team mate." she said as she went over and started to make the design on his new shirt.

"if you need three people then why do you have only two?" he asked. she put down the shirt, and looked down at the ground.

"well, my team mate didn't like how our other team mate treated me, so he... got rid of him." she said smirking sadly.

"he killed him?" she nodded. "what's wrong with this place?" he asked, she flinched, then looked to him like she didn't understand. "people don't care what happens to you, and they kill strangers, or some will even kill friends or comrades if they feel like it! you can't say that it's not wrong!" he said to her.

"just look the other way kioku-kun. ignore it, every thing has been wrong since the great war, and what happened to the leaf village 2 years ago. we don't trust many, and look out for few. it's just how it is. and most if not all of us have learned to live with it, so you should too." she said sewing a pattern into the shirt. he sat down on the couch next to her, and laid his head on her shoulder.

"what if i don't want to?" he asked as he closed his eyes.

"then just act like it's not happening when you're outside, but when it's just me and you then you can say what ever you want, i don't belive in it eaither kioku-kun, but it's life and we can't change it." she whispered as he fell asleep. she worked on the shirt while he slept, but she wasn't focusing on the shirt as much as her thoughts. 'we think alike, but i can never say what i really think can i?' she blinked away the mist forming in her eyes. 'no, i know i can't.'

sasuke sat by himself under the trees on the cliff that over looked the village. he looked at the stone faces, then to the small forms bellow. his mind went blank, then started to wander. he remebered a time before he had left konoha for orochimaru. him sakura and naruto stood on the cliff, and were talking about the stone faces. slowly he slipped back into the past.

"why do they carve the hokage's faces into the stone?" sakura had said.

"so that no one will ever forget them." naruto replied. "and one day i'll have my face up there too!"

"why are you so determined? the faces will eventually erode, and one day dissapear." sasuke said as he lay on the grass.

"i need to become hokage! i want some one to remeber me when i'm gone!" naruto defended as he looked over to sasuke smileing. sasuke just turned his head away.

"i'll make sure to **not** remeber you." the black haired boy huffed.

"i second that." sakura said sitting next to sasuke. naruto just pouted, and turned around.

"then maybe i'll leave this village one day, since no one will even notice." the blonde stood, and went to the edge of the cliff. he looked over the village happily. "maybe everything would be better that way." he sighed as he folded his hands behind his head. he turned back to sakura and sasuke and smiled sadly. "so go ahead and forget me."

the flash back ended, and sasuke once agian sat by himself. 'i had never thought of it, but had he really planned to leave?' the black haired ninja stood and looked over the village in the same spot naruto had those 2 years ago. he tried to see what naruto had that day that had made him think things would be better without him. 'is his dissapearance his way of trying to make things better? or did somthing really happen to him? will i...ever know?'

sakura lay in her bed in her darkening room. she was hungry, but felt sick so stayed in bed. 'why did naruto have to leave?' she thought as she cried. 'why couldn't he just stay here? i never wanted him to leave us! i never ment-' her thoughts were cut off by a pain in her arm. she strained to see through the darkness to her wrist. as it came into focus a bubble of red escaped her skin. it rolled down her forearm, and dripped off onto her face bellow. she stared wide eyed, then looked to her other hand, a kunni stained with blood met her gaze. but for some odd reason she felt a little better, and so she sliced her arm over and over intil finnaly the pain over took her senses. she stared as the red substance trickled down her arm, she sat watching for what seemed like hours. finally she got up and dried her wounds. 'is this...wrong?'

A/N okay here's the next chapter, it's a little short though. umm so any ways...sakura is emo! um yeah...(i have a feeling people arn't going to like that) but umm to coment on a review yes yoake is a virgin and also (i thought i had added ages sorry!!) the main people's ages naruto:16 sakura:16 sasuke:16 yoake:16 (lol they're all 16) this takes place after they get sasuke back form orochimaru which is 2 to 3 years after the oridinal naruto series.(i have a story running in that time frame too) another thing sakura dosn't love naruto she finnaly had both people back(sasuke and naruto) then naruto leaves so she's just really depresed and the whole 'i'll never be happy' thing kicks in (wow long a/n) she loves sasuke, and i am i full supporter of sasu/saku (not naru/saku) so that's about it thanks for reveiwing people bye bye!

a/n continued... ok i just found out that i missed a chunk of this story wen i was posting it(im so dumb) and so i just put it in srry (')


	8. Chapter 8

kioku awoke laying on the couch some hours later. a blanket had been put over him, and as he stood up he noticed the black shirt that yoake was working on. she had finished half of the design on the front which was a nine tailed fox sitting, with it's tails all showing behind it. it sat elegantly staring off into the distance. the outline was done, but it was still getting the fur and such filled in. only its face was completly done. he was greatly impresed at her work, and then remebered that she wasn't in the room like she had been before he fell asleep. he got up and went to look for her. as he was walking down the hall to the bed rooms he heard some noise coming from the kitchen. he walked into the room, and saw her cooking up some thing for dinner.

"how long was i sleeping?" he asked as he walked up behind her.

"several hours." she said as she turned off the stove.

"oh." he said as he moved so she could get somthing out of a cabnet. "i seem to be sleeping a lot." he said as he rubbed his eyes.

"when some one suffers great trama, esspecialy to the head it would make sense for them to sleep often. as you get more memories back i'm sure that you'll go back to a normal sleeping rutine as well." she said happily as she hummed to herself.

"can i help?" he asked.

"it's fine. thanks for the offer though." she said grabbing a few things from the counter, then going back to the stove.

"okay." he said sitting at the table. he crossed his arms on the wood, then he laid his head on them in bordem. she glanced at him from the cornor of her eye, the shruged.

"hey kioku-kun could you do me a favor?" she asked keeping her back to him. he instintly sat up, and looked to her waiting for her request. "down the hall the 2nd to last door on the right is the landry room. could you go and get the clothes out of the dryer? there should be a basket, you can just put the clothes in there. bring them into the living room for me please." she said. he nodded, then walked down the hall to the landry room. she grinned to herself, and giggled at his willingness to please. 'he must have always tried to get people to notice and like him. i wonder if he ever got some one to.'

'i'm so glad i can help her!' kioku thought as he walked down the hall, and went in to the room. he went to the dryer, and started to take out clothes and put them in the basket. he noticed she had a few diffrent outfits, most of them were skirts or shorts, or tee-shirts. then as he was pulling clothes out he grabbed one of her bras, and imediatly put it into the basket on the floor. after a few shirts he came upon a pair of her panties. 'dose she just not care what i see?' he asked himself. he went through a few of her undergarments, until he finnaly got use to it.

'with how she acts around me i can see why people take advantage of her, and i can see why guys want her.' he thought as he brought the basket back into the main room. he put it down on the floor by the couch, then went back to the kitchen. "okay, done." he said as he walked in. she turned to him, and signaled for him to sit.

"perfect timing kioku-kun, i just finished cooking." she said as she put some plates on the table, then she put a pot full of noodles out. she gave some to kioku, then to herself. kioku took a bite, then smiled to her. "you like it?" she asked he nodded as he ate another bite. "that's good." she smiled, then ate hers. after they finished thier dinner the pot was still half full. "i'll pack the rest of this for lunch tomarow. thank fully this is somthing that you can eat cold or hot." she said as she put it into 2 sealable containers, and put it into the refriderator.

"where are we going tomarow?" kioku asked as he folowed her into the other room.

"i have to go and meet my team for a training session, so you can meet them then. i promise i'll have this done by then." she said as she picked up the tee-shirt, and started sewing the pattern in agian.

"thank you." he said as he sat next to her.

"if you get bored you can fold the clothes." she said as she put in more stiches.

"i don't know how to." he said feeling useless.

"i'll show you." she said grinning. she picked up a skirt, and folded it. then a shirt, then a pair of shorts. "each thing gets folded diffrent, but don't worry if you mess up. it dosn't really matter, they just go into drawers any ways." she laughed. he picked up a skirt and folded it. then he put it on the arm of the couch. he did every thing except for her underware and bras, and then he stood and streched. "thank you, don't worry about my under garmets, i never fold those any way." she giggled at his expression. "you can just put the things you folded back into the basket." she said as she finished the body of the fox, leaving only the tails to fill in.

kioku put the clothes into the bin, then sat back down. he looked out the window, and saw that the sky was turning a dark pink. "it's already getting dark." he comented. she nodded.

"here why don't you go get changed so you can wear somthing clean to bed tonight." she said getting the bag from the clothes shop, and handing him the white tee-shirt, and the frog boxers. he took them, and walked down to his room.

"i'm going to lay in bed, so if i end up falling asleep good night." he said as he got to his room.

"i'll come in later and say good night if you're still awake before i go to bed." she said as she heard his door open. a moment later it closed. 'i have to finish this tonight. only 4 more hours, and it should be done.' she thought as she put in each stitch carefuly. 'i wonder how every one will respond. will they try to kill you too kioku-kun?'

sakura wore long sleeves the next day to cover her cuts from the night before. she walked to the spot she had always met with sasuke. she leaned on the fence and waited for the black haired boy. 'i hope he comes.' she thought. she had just decided to come, and had no way of knowing if he would. she rolled up her sleeve to look at her wrist. a small scab had formed over each cut, and she could she every place where her kunni had sliced. she put her sleeve back down, and looked up. she saw sasuke comeing through the streets, and she let out a sigh of relief. 'i thought he would be mad and never want to see me agian.' she noticed he had seen her and was walking over.

"sakura!" he yelled to her as he waved from a few yards away.

"hi!" she called back waveing an arm frantically. he jogged over to were she stood, and hugged her.

"i thought you were mad with me." he said as he pulled away and looked into her eyes.

"i thought **you** were mad at **me**." she said smileing. he poked her on the forehead, then leaned close to her face.

"now how could i be mad at you? hm?" he teased, she swated his hand away, and felt his body move forward. in a moment he had her pinned to the fence that was behind her, and was kissing her. he went from her lips to her neck, and countinued down as they remained out of view.

"sasuke!" she giggled as he stopped and looked into her eyes playfully.

"don't worry going that far in a public place is not on the egenda today sa-ku-ra." he laughed as he touched her chest lightly. she blushed at his unusual actions.

"then what is?" she asked kissing him.

"we're meeting up with the 'rookie nine'." he said when they pulled away. she paused for a moment, then remebered the nickname that the nine gennin who had taken the chuunin exams their first year had been given.

"only this time it will only be eight." she said sadly.

"not for long, i promise." he said as he reached for her hand. she clutched his, and kissed him on the cheek.

"alright." she said. as they started walking to the meeting place a sharp pain went up sakura's arm. 'these wounds are a reminder for me to never give up hope. and i won't! naruto...will come back...i know it!'

A/N ta da another chap!(it sucks lol) um to answer review questions i will be adding more female o.c.'s i just havnt thought of how to put them in yet(this will get amusing to write) also i never noticed i don't put capitals (oops) it's just not natural habit to so sorry if that bugs people. another thing, quite a few people have been suggesting a harem (lol) i don't think that's going to end up in here (sorry) and yes naruto will change his hair back(accualy that's not to far away in a sense) my basic plan for this fic is accualy almost over(still quiet a few chaps) but i'll be adding a story that comes after this one(it's just that the title wouldn't fit after a certain point so i'll make an add on story most likely) well this is about it! thank you to my dedicated readers!

SPECIAL THANKS TO(for reviewing this story):

(anon.) chris willy

(anon.) randy

(anon.) paul evans

sore jeien

(anon.) xXBEOWULFXx

(anon.) aarkenheim


	9. Chapter 9

kioku laid in bed for what seemed like hours, which for all he knew could have been. he stared at the ceiling, which was black like the room around him. 'i still don't know who i am.' he thought trying to sort through all his memories, or what was left of them. 'i had at least one person who knew me. a girl? i think so. but how long ago was that? months, maybe years? how do i know? will i...ever know?' his eyes started to close. he soon fell asleep, and even in his dreams he searched despratly for any hint to who he was.

yoake sat in the main room deligently sewing in the nine-tailed fox. 'it's been 3 and a half hours already, he must be asleep by now. almost done, only half a tail left.' she yawned, and remebered she hadn't slept much the past few days. 'even before kioku-kun was here i havn't been able to sleep. now with a boy in my house, and not knowing if he might...no! i know kioku-kun wouldn't! or at least...i hope not...' she put down the shirt for a moment, and her eyes glazed over. 'what do you think chimamire-san?' she asked some one. and seemingly getting an answer she answered in her head. 'yes, i know. don't remind me chimamire-san, i don't want to think about that right now.' she came back to reality and went back to sewing. 'time will go by to fast, and we can't get it back.'

the next day kioku woke up earlyer then he thought he would. it was about 7am, and he decided to go and see if yoake was in the main room. when he got out there he saw she had fallen asleep while finishing his shirt. the fox on his shirt was made in a great likeness, and she had folded it to show the whole form, with only a thin border of black. she was laying down on the couch, and so he took the blanket that was folded over the back of the couch, and spred it out over her. a strand of hair fell into her face, and he used a finger to move it back behind her ear. he stood for a moment gazing at her, then walked into the kitchen to wait for her to wake up. he yawned lazily, and put his head on his arms that were crossed on the table. 'today...i meet her team. i wonder...what they're like.' he sat in the kitchen sleepily.

kioku closed his eyes, and after a moment he was back inside the dank place that held the demon inside his head. he heard the drip drip drip, then he started walking twords the large chamber. hallway after hallway until he was finnaly in front of the large cage. "**child? what is it you want eh?**" the demon boomed.

"so wrong if i come inside my own head sometimes you damn fox?" kioku shot back. the demon was shocked, then started laughing. its laughter reverberated through out the room. "what's so funny?" kioku shot him a glare. the demon became quiet, then squinted to the boy as it lowered its head.

"**you have guts boy. even the most powerful ninja fall before me, and yet you yell at me. even with this cage i can still kill you. do you understand?**"

"and if i die what happens to you? i'm guessing you die to hm? will you really sacrifice your life like that? i doubt it." he smirked triumphantly. "so fuck you." he turned and started walking out of the room.

"**you're smart at times huh kid?**" kyuubi said as he turned to walk to the back of its pen.

"no, i'm not 'kid' my name, at least for now, is kioku." he got to the door way of the chamber.

"**until you find out your real name you're just a child.**" it smirked, knowing it hit a sore spot for the young boy.

"so? at least i have something you don't." he started to leave the room.

"**what's that?**" kyuubi called to the child's back.

"freedom."

as the two from squad 7 came to the training feild many familiar faces looked their way. kiba and akamaru sat under a tree, shino was clecting bugs, and hinata was kicking a training post. ino and shikamaru were helping choji train over in another section of the area.as sasuke and sakura came into veiw every one became solemn, and walked over to the two-some. "any news about naruto yet?" kiba asked sasuke as sakura walked off with ino and hinata. the other guys stayed to lisen to what sasuke had to say.

"we have a lead. naruto might be in an enemy village, they have a new member from some place unknown, thing is they don't know for sure if it is him. kakashi has a friend in that village, but they havn't seen some one who looks like naruto, he might have changed what he looks like to hide from this village. we still don't know why he left so it's possible. hopefully he will reveal who he is to someone, but that might not work eaither. since the chuunin exams are coming up we'll ask any ninja from that village about him." sasuke gave a full report to the group.

"must be hard on sakura huh?" asked kiba looking over to the girls sitting under the tree. sasuke looked over to her sadly.

"yeah." he said turning back to the group.

"sasuke you've changed a lot." said kiba as he petted akamaru.

"we've all changed." he smiled sadly, and started twords sakura. she stood, and said good-bye to ino and hinata. she turned to sasuke, and started twords him. when he was only a few feet from them he stopped, and sakura went to his side. "i'm sorry hinata, this must be pretty hard on you to huh?" the black haired boy said to the hyuga. she smiled.

"sure i like him, but you're on his squad, and you've known him longer, and better. it's not my place to complain." she said standing.

"not true, you always belived in him, even when he himself didn't. whose to say that you shouldn't be the one most saddend by his leaving? after all having some one as a friend for the longest time still isn't as strong a bond as 'likeing' somone for a while. and plus it's already been a few years hasn't it? when he comes back you should tell him, even if you have to stutter." he laughed quetily as he walked away, hinata smiled as her eyes became foggy. she blinked a few times, sticking to her resolve.

'i will change, and become stronger.' she thought as she watched sasuke and sakura walk away, almost picturing the blonde walking away with them.

A/N okay another chap! it's getting hard to type this fic lol probly cause of scool(so u no in my a/n from now on if i havnt already i probly will talk in i/m) i thank every one who has reviwed, or even read up to this point, and i apologize for not adding in more o.c.'s(some are coming in next chap for sure although it's yoake's team so yeah) and also if you didnt no this already the names i give people have special meanings(like kioku yoake and others that are coming.) if you wana no em messege me(or email) although yoake's names meaning dosnt come into play in this fic(if i make an add on it will) and im sorry(ive goten a few coments about this) that i dont have naru/saku im a fan of naru/hina naru/oc thats bout it for naruto pairings( dont ask y) ne how that's bout it bye bye

SPECIAL THANKS TO(for reviewing this story):

(anon.) chris willy

(anon.) randy

(anon.) paul evans

sore jeien

(anon.) xXBEOWULFXx

(anon.) aarkenheim

(anon.) konoha flash


	10. Chapter 10

kioku opened his eyes, and looked to see if yoake had woken up. he saw she was still sleeping, and then decided to go into his room and get dressed. as he walked down the hall he saw her door was open. he looked in, and saw a picture that had fallen from her bed side table. he went into her room, and picked up the picture. in it a man with dark black hair, and deep black eyes smiled with his arm around a women. the lady had short pale orange hair,blue eyes, and had a bright smile. standing next to them was another couple, who looked more shy about being together. the girl had long orange-red hair, and light blue eyes. the boy had spiky blonde hair, and the same eye hue. they all seemed happy, and kioku realized that they were in a diffrent village. some how the vilage seemed familiar. 

the man with blonde hair also seemed like some one he might have seen in the past. he sat trying to gouge out the memories, but couldn't. he then kept staring, feeling as though he had seen these people. 'who...are they?' he asked himself.

"i see you found my picture." he heard a sleepy yoake say as she walked in the room. she took the picture from his hands, and shuved it into a drawer in the table. "i never really liked that picture, when i was little and people came over here they would see it and say 'you're going to be just like kushina-san.' and i would always wonder why i couldn't grow up to be me, and not some one else." her smile was sad, as she walked over and sat on her bed. " 'kushina-san was so great, she was the best at herbs, she's the reason this village has thrived'. always the same things, even now. why can't i be better then her? why can't they reconize me instead of her?" she looked down to her hands. "and then when they tell me about how she left us it's always 'don't fall in love with an outsider, you'll die just like her.' or 'you make sure to change your fate so you don't end up like she did.' it's always the same."

she looked up to kioku who was standing in front of her. "and now i've met some one who is like minato-sama, what can be better?" she said sarcasticly putting her hands down by her sides. "truthfuly, another reason i had you dye your hair is because i didn't want people to comment on the fact i was hanging around with some one who is like minato-sama, they don't need any more proof that i'm like kushina-san. i guess i'll never be 'yoake' i'll always be 'the succesor of kushina-san', some one just kill me, then at least i can die in a diffrent way then she did." she laughed sadly, and turned away from kioku's sad glance.

"but, well i never met this lady, but i don't think you're like her. i mean you're you, that's who you will always be. this kushina-san never met the people you did, or at least not in the same way. she didn't go every were you did at the same times you did, and she didn't have all the same experiances you've had. there for you arn't like her, the only person you're like," he paused, and she turned to face him. "the only person you are like...is you." he smiled, and looked her in the eyes. she let a small smile cross her face for a moment, then her face went cold, like she didn't know how to react, she looked down to her hands. "and know what else?" he asked as he blushed slightly, and turned away. she looked up to him. "i'm glad, because i'd rather have met you then this lady, because i think you're-" he started but was cut off by a loud knock on the door. yoake jumped slighty at the sudden interuption. she stood, and ran to the door, brushing past kioku. 'damn, i should thank who ever just stopped that." he sighed in relief, and went to get changed.

he went to his room, and left the door slightly open just in case it was another of those boys who tried to rape yoake. he quickly changed his boxers, and threw on his new sweat pants. he grabbed the new sweat shirt, and walked out to the main room to get his shirt with the image sown into it. as he walked into the room he heard yoake talking quietly with some one out side the door. he turned the cornor and saw a girl who was a little older then him and yoake. her hair was a pale green, and barly fell to her shoulders. she wore a single bandage around her head that covered her eyes. he walked across the room, and grabbed the shirt. yoake shot him a quick glance, then turned back to the guest, trying to block the girls view of kioku.

he noticed this, and didn't understand why she was trying to make it so some one who couldn't see in the first place wouldn't see him. kioku quickly put on the shirt, then threw on the sweat shirt. as he zipped it up, and was about to return to him room he felt as though some one was watching him. he turned to look at the girl who was in the doorway. she had her face in the general direction he was in. he walked a short distance, and realized she was watching him, he twitched. yoake also knew she was watching the younger boy, and sighed. "this is kioku-kun, he's staying with me for a while. kioku-kun this is-" she was cut off by the girl as she brushed past her, and imediatly came up infront of kioku in a short moment of time.

"buraindo at your service." the girl said bowing. she smiled to kioku, he felt a strong presence from her, and took a half step backwards. "oh don't worry i won't hurt you, badly." she said trailing a finger under his chin, lifting his face twords hers. she smiled as she started to lean down to kiss him, but he turned his face so her lips hit his cheek. she pulled back, the smirked. "you virgin?" she asked walking back to where yoake was standing. kioku didn't know how to respond.

"and that's your buisnes because why?" yoake spat motioning to the door. 

"virgins are always fun to play with don't you know. well then agian you are one yourself yoake-chan." the older girl smirked, and left. yoake shut the door, and walked fumming into the kitchen.

"please some one kill that fucking little-" she huffed.

"who was-"

"an old 'friend' i guess you could say, also the whore of this village, also a accomplished ninja. she can make perfect pictures in her mind without using her eyes, which is more effective in battle because your eyes can betray you. she accualy gouged her eyes out to perfect her tecnique." she shuddered as she put some pancake mix into a pan. then she put the left overs of the night befores meal into lunch boxes for later. she went from place to place in the kitchen getting everthing ready.

"ugh, just keep her away from me." he said sitting at the table. he visiously rubbed his cheek feeling as though her kiss would burn his face. yoake giggled, and walked over behind him.

"how come? she did try to kiss you." she said putting her hands on his shoulders.

"not my type." he said crossing his arms.

"oh you have a type? and what's that?" she asked quizically.

"not an eyeless, whoreish, anoying...in short not her." he said looking up to her from his seat. she smiled back down to him, then walked back to the cooking food.

"so would i fit your 'type'?" she asked as she put a pile of pancakes on a plate in the middle of the table, and sitting down giving kioku a plate as well. he took a few from the stack, and started eating.

"hmmm, no." he said after a short pause. she smiled, then went back to eating. 'you more then fit it.' he thought to himself.

'so i don't huh?" she surpressed a sigh. 'guess it makes sense. who would want a girl with guys constintly after her?' they finished their breakfest in silance as the birds outside the small house sang to the morning. 

A/N lol horrible chapter took forever to type though. kioku and yoake...i dano if they gana end up together(hmmmmmmmm) o and that grl (no eyes!) dano if shell be back she was kinda just there to get kioku and yoake on a topic. ummm ya i no this has ample amount of errors in it(i suck) ne ways thats it for this a/n by ppl(and plz review)

SPECIAL THANKS TO(for reviewing this story):

(anon.) chris willy

(anon.) randy

(anon.) paul evans

sore jeien

(anon.) xXBEOWULFXx

(anon.) aarkenheim

(anon.) konoha flash


	11. Chapter 11

when they finished eating yoake went to her room to get changed. kioku sat in the main room laying stretched out on the couch. he looked at the white ceiling, and spaced out. as he lay deep in thought he heard a loud crash. he jolted to his feet, and took long strides down the hallway to yoake's room. "yoake-san?" he said knocking on the door. he tried the knob, but it was locked. he knocked louder. "hey are you okay?" he said a little louder this time.

"y-yeah i'm fine." she called back. he let out a sigh of relife. he heard the door unlock, and so he opened the door a little. she stood facing a mirrior, wearing a pair of shorts that only went half way down her thigh, and a tank top which clung to her cleavage, and exposed her stomach. she had a brush between her legs, while her mouth held a small elastic. her hands were busily trying to put her hair into a tight braid. as she did this from time to time she would grab the brush, and untangle her long hair. finnaly she finished, and tied it off. she put the brush on the small table, and walked over to the closet. she opened it, and dug to find her shoes. she pulled them out, and huridly put them on. then she stood, and went to a drawer. she dug through it, and pulled out a head band. the symbol on it seemed etched by an untrained hand. it consisted of 9 spikes, and a symbol that resembled a leaf overlaping the points.

yoake put it on so that the metal was almost on one side of her head, and the knot barley behide her head. the fabric was black, and the ties long so that they went down slightly past the middle of her neck. she looked at herself in the mirrior seemingly unsatisfied with her apperance. "you look nice." kioku said coming up behind her. she looked into the glass, and saw the two of them staring back. she smiled, then turned to him.

"thank you. you do to, and i'm not just saying it." she giggled, then walked passed him to her bed. she leaned down, and pulled out a box that lay underneath. she placed it on the bed, then pulled out another head band. this one seemed worn, but specially made. "kushina-san made this for my parents when my mother was pregnant with me. she said 'give this to your child, and hope they make somthing out of themselves, unlike most in this village.' i guess, she never thought i would be like this. i refused to wear it, but i think you should." she handed it to him. the fabric was black, and the ties long, longer then yoake's.he tied it around his head so that the ties lay on the top of his back. the mark was that of a leaf.

"a leaf? yours has it to." he said staring at the mirrior reflection.

"konoha, the village hidden in the leaves. every one here hates **them** most of all." yoake said coldly.

"why?"

"because of a man from konoha we lost kushina-san. no one will forgive that. if a leaf shinobi is seen near our borders it is a 'kill them or die by the hands of your village' type of thing. i am not victim to that because of my lack of fighting skills. although my team mate, and sensai are, if they fail they die." she walked out of the room, he folowed. he grabbed his black shoes which sat by the doorway. he put them on, then folowed yoake as she left the small house. they walked down crowded streets, glares flowing into their path. one look at kioku's shirt, and smiles turned to disgusted sneers. yoake held her head high, while kioku felt sick. he stuck close to her side, and when he noticed it was because of his shirt he trid to zip up his sweat shirt as much as he could, but when he went to zip it yoake stopped him. "let them glare, who cares? you're folowing your own path, let them hate you for it. don't let others rule you, no matter how strong they may be. stand up to any one, even if they are demons or monsters, and hold true to your path, your way of the shinobi." she said, a few people heard, and for some reason their sneers diminished some, as they walked away. kioku noticed somthing then, she was some what admired here, she said no one cares, but he guessed she has never told any one what those people did to her.

'i've stood up to kyuubi, so standing up to these people...that's no big deal!' he decided, he took off his sweat shirt, and tied it around his waist exposing the whole picture that was branded on his shirt. he smiled as big as he could, and yoake nodded. people started to get use to the picture, and to the boy wearing it, and kioku thought, for the firts time in this village, and in his heart he also felt perhaps the first time in his life, 'i...i really belong some where, even if it's just with yoake-san, i belong some where.'

they walked to the outskirts of the village within a matter of minuets. kioku lisened as yoake hummed to herself, carying herself with a stride that was almost like a dance. he watched her trance like movements grining. after the song had repeated a few times he also absentmindedly started humming it, although he did so very quietly. some how she picked up the sound, and turned to smile at him. the smile was missing some of the normal emotion, but he smiled back. he knew that she wouldn't be able to fully smile right away, although he hoped somday she would. they enterd a small clearing in the forest, and stood in the middle. yoake's humming stopped, and she looked around for a moment, then sighed heavily.

"the one fricken day i come-!" she huffed as she sat down in the grass. kioku couldn't help but chuckle at her childish actions as he sat down next to her. she gave him a quick glare, then looked away pouting. this sent him laughing histericaly. he laid down in the grass clutching his stomach as he laughed. she turned to him bewildered. "what's so funny?" she asked. he quickly tried to calm himself, and when he finnaly did his arms spread across the grass. he looked up to the blue sky which was slightly covered with a few stray whisps of cloud. then he turned his face to her and smiled.

"you always seem so strict, like you can't show anything, no emotion no weakness." he said turning back to the clouds, and putting his arms under his head. "but just now you seemed so childish," he chuckled agian. "it just seemed so...funny." he rolled over on his side to face her with one arm proping up his head. a slight pink crossed her cheeks. his grin returned, and a light glisened in his eyes. "i like it better when you're like that yoake-san." his voice sounded so chipper to her as he rolled back into his laying down position. he closed his eyes, and within a matter of minuets he seemed to be asleep.

"fine...i'll try a little harder to be like that then." she said to no one in particular as she turned to look at the clearing sky. she watched as the last cloud floated behind trees and out of veiw. 'but i can never show weakness, you were right about that kioku-kun, and that can't change, not ever agian. i can't...let history repeat. not kushina-san's hisory, and not mine, i can't let you-' she shook the thought from her head. a mist covered her eyes, but she quickly blinked it away. she looked down to the sleeping boy beside her, and felt the edges of her lips curve into a grin. she giggled slightly, then laid back on her arms, and watched the forest come to life in the silance of the clearing.

"is he dead you think?" a young boy comented. kioku heard him on the edge of counsciousness. everything was still black, and his eyes were tightly shut.

"i doubt it, he's breathing." a females rough voice said back.

"i can change that." the boy retorted.

"you best leave him alone!" yoake's voice was stern, the boy shut his mouth atomaticly. "kioku-kun, time to rise and shine sleepy." she said as she shook him lightly. he tried to open his eyes, but it was to bright. he closed them agian, when a shade fell apon his face. he experianced a sense of deja vu. he opened his eyes, and sat up. she sat behind him and watched as he rubbed the sleepyness from his eyes. "he lives!" she joked as she poked him in the back of the head. he turned, and was about to retort when he noticed the people behind her.

a boy about their age, or maybe a year or so older stood glareing expectantly twords kioku. his hair was dark purple, and it looked almost black. also he had light blue highlights streaking his hair. his eyes were partly hidden by his bangs. his hair slightly covered his ears, his eyes which were a dark teal shone out to show his detest of the boy sitting in front of him. he wore black sweats, and a mid-night blue tee-shirt. he hands crossed infront of him defiantly.

next to him was a women, she looked like she was in her late twenties. her hair was pulled back into a ponytail. it was a neon green color. her face seemed to be in a deep and eternal frown, but her eyes gleamed. she wore tight pants that ended at her knees, and a black vest over a tank top. she glanced to kioku, and forced a small smile. he grinned sheepishly at the two others while he and yoake stood. he stayed behind yoake trying to keep himself from veiw. he didn't like meeting new people like this, he felt like they hated him already.

"dose he talk? or is he to retarded to know how?" the boy spat.

"oh leave him alone!" yoake shrieked. kioku felt as if he had been thrown out into the cold like a dog. he moved back a few steps, somthing inside him told him that one wrong move could end his life. yoake sighed heavily, and turned to kioku. when she noticed he was worrying over the new arivals her face became gentle. "it's alright kioku, i'm here." she whispered as she grabed his hand, and walked him closer to the other people. the boy with purple hair twitched at her actions, and felt a vicous furosity grow inside him, he kept his arms crossed, but clenched his fists until his knuckles grew white. "this is toge-sensai, and yoru-kun." she pointed to the women first, then the boy. kioku bowed akwardly.

"so he's your new pity case? or a pet?" yoru growled. kioku twitched as a death glare cought his eyes. he felt so out of place that he just wanted to leave. he felt childish though, so he pretended he didn't notice.

"oh shut up bastard, i know you only hate him because you use to like me." she crossed her arms. "so you know he **isn't** my boyfriend!" she pouted. yoru's clenched fists losened some what. he looked back to kioku, then turned and walked over to a rock on the other side of the clearing and sat down. he started emptying the contents of his back pack on to the grass and sorting it out. yoake sighed heavily, then turned to her sensai. "it is alright if he joins our team right sensai?" she pleaded clasping her hands together.

"of corse. dose he have any prior training?" toge asked. yoake beemed for a moment, then thought about the question.

"well he has a lot of stamina since he ran all the way to this village, but to tell you the truth i don't really know. he lost his memory, and by the time i found him he didn't have any shred of remembrance left." she shook her head morbidly. "but he must have had some, although..." she trailed off as she turned to stare at kioku. she sighed agian. "we changed his apearance slightly in fear of anbu, so yes i belive he was a shinobi, or at least has some minor training." she finished.

her sensai nodded, then turned to go and talk with the other boy. "at 10 o'clock we start training, so you have about 30 or so minutes to prepare, and- kioku-kun was it?- our training is a tad bit...hazardes." she grinned as she walked past yoru, and sat under the shade of a tree.

yoake turned, and started to fasten a holster to her leg. kioku stood absently, feeling out of place, when out of the cornor of his eye he saw yoru make a quick movement, then he saw 2 metal objects coming at him. the first instinct was to block, so he put his arms up infront of him. just as the kunni were about to pirce his skin they stopped. he put down his arms slowly, and saw the 2 knives in yoake's hand. she hadn't turned to him, but instead was facing the thrower of the wepons. "thank you yoru-kun!" she yelled across the clearing, the boy just nodded. then she turned to looked at her sensai, she nodded as well, and yoake beamed. "good reflexes." she said as she turned back to kioku. he was dumbfounded.

he stood gawking for another moment, before feeling completly out of his leage. seemingly knowing what he was thinking she smiled to him. "don't worry, i'm use to this stuff, you're not. and don't worry about him," she motioned to yoru. "he was just testing you. he dosn't hate you personaly or anything, he hates most guys. he use to have a thing for me, and was the only one who didn't like me just for my body." she explained. 'or my virginity.' she said mentaly. "i bet you two will be good friends in no time though." she put one of the kunni in the holster, then gave the other one to kioku, he took it feebily.

"yoru-kun's father is the wepon maker here, yoru-kun is learning, so we always get good wepons." she said as she straightend. then she looked back to yoru. she grinned, then spoke to kioku without facing him. "yoru wants you to go over there." she said as she brushed by kioku in the other direction. he looked over to the other boy, and saw him motioning for kioku to come over. as kioku walked to the other end of the opening he smiled to himself.

'i hope you're right yoake-san. i want to have as many friends as i can, that way if i can't remeber my old friends at least...i'll have some to fill the void.'

A/N okay finished this while im at home sick(grrr) umm ya so it stinks i no(y do i bother?) um plz go and look at my profile(so i dont have to re-type it) well because most stuff i wanted to say is on my profile this a/n is short. so ne ways plz review(same old same old) bye for now

SPECIAL THANKS TO(for reviewing this story):

(anon.) chris willy

(anon.) randy

(anon.) paul evans

sore jeien

(anon.) xXBEOWULFXx

(anon.) aarkenheim

(anon.) konoha flash


	12. Chapter 12

chapter 15

kioku stood staring at the shining silver wepons laying in the grass in front of yoru. the other boy sat legs crossed, sorting through kuuni, swords, shuriken, and other such things. "take your pick." he said as he momentarily glanced up to kioku, taking in the person who was living with yoake. kioku stood awkwardly, shifting his weight. yoru sighed, then examined a sword. he held it up to kioku. "this seems to fit you. yoake-san had me make her one, it was her learning sword. i made this one too, it's much better then that older one, i bet she got rid of it long ago. this one will last long enough though." he said as kioku took the blade. it was an odd blade, straight, but its length didn't fit any standards. it was longer then a kodachi, but shorter then a katana. even to kioku who had no knoledge in wepons, or at least that he could remeber, he knew this was a well made sword. yoru handed him the sheath, and he put it in.

the purple haired boy also got out a holster, and put some wepons in it, and also a pouch and did the same. then he through them to kioku, and the red haired boy fasened them, and also fasened the sword to his side. "ever use a sword?" yoru asked. kioku froze for an instant. then when he noticed yoru had seen him tense he laughed slightly.

"nope." his reply was shaken. 'i thought he knew, if yoake-san didn't tell him...should i?' he thought to himself. he felt torn for a moment between saying somthing or not. then he decided agianst it, thinking she must have had a reason for not saying any thing...right?

" 'kay, i'll teach you some time. for now though, since we are going to start sparing in a few minuets just rely on jutsu and hand to hand i guess." the other boy shruged as he selected a few wepons for himself, then put the rest away.

"okay. thanks" kioku said as he bowed, then walked back over to yoake. "yoake-san, yoru-san seems really nice." kioku said smileing. yoake smiled in return, but the smile seemed to only be on the outside. kioku let the smile fade, and he took another step closer to yoake. he put his hand on her head, and she looked up. "please don't fake smiles, i already told you, not for my sake." the smile vanished from her face, and her eyes darkened. she lowered her head, and kioku put his hand down to her shoulder. "i want you to be able to smile for real." he whispered. her leg moved back slightly, and he pulled his hand away.

"okay." she whispered, she looked back to him, and scaned his eyes. "i would like it if i didn't have to fake it any more." she shifted her weight awkwardly. he despretly wanted to move closer, to hug her, kiss her even...but he kept his mind blank, not wanting to do somthing wrong.

"okay kids, time to start training." toge said, yoru stood, and walked to the middle of the clearing with his sensai. yoake walked briskly past kioku, and he folowed soon after. "sparing pairs, yoru and yoake you two first, then i will spar with kioku-kun myself." she said. yoake and yoru turned.

"why can't i fight him sensai?" yoake asked.

"yeah, why not one of us." yoru pouted.

"yoru since you're jelous i wouldn't put it past you to kill him." toge shruged. yoru laughed to himself, knowing it was true. yoake once agian looked to her sensai pleadingly. "and yoake...you havn't learned to control yourself yet, it's been 2 year and you still-... you might end up killing him, and i might not be able to stop it." she said, yoake looked pale, and then she slumped over to a starting position.

kioku stood beside toge, and was watching on as yoru and yoake were getting ready. yoake's fighting position was a cross between a cat getting ready to pounce or dodge, but also like a wolf with power behind it but ready to take a blow. "you bite me i claw you." she almost growled to yoru.

his position looked more snake like, he looked coiled, and ready to strike. but also he looked like he was hiding, and ready to ambush a rat. "of corse i'm going to bite you, snakes don't have fangs for nothing." he hissed. to kioku it seemed like a fight of two animals more then two ninja.

"ready. and start." toge comanded, both ninja seemed to disapear in a fight for survival.

A/N ok ya here's the ext chap srry it took so long to update but i coulnt think of more to type, and im also tyoing stories on other sites so it took a while bu i mite start typing this on agian soon i guess but i dont get many reviews and those will probly stop now since my last chap but o well haha ummm plz r&r i need some motivation lol but ya i guess thats it o and if u want to read som other stories that im writing(inuyasha, a story related to my life, and a complete random one) then go to and search by:angel-of-death-au i hope to get some coments on some thing on there to! kk by ppl!)

SPECIAL THANKS TO(for reviewing this story):

(anon.) chris willy

(anon.) randy

(anon.) paul evans

sore jeien

(anon.) xXBEOWULFXx

(anon.) aarkenheim

(anon.) konoha flash


	13. Chapter 13

a sword that kioku hadn't realised was even at her side was pulled from its sheath, and as yoake spun around she tried to slice at yoru. the boy seemed to only dodge by a paper width, and then turned and tried to bite yoake's arm. she agian tried to slice him but missed. she gave up on the sword, and put it back into the sheath while yoru tried kicking her, and at one point made contact with her stomach causing her to gag.

she made hand signs quickly, and then whispered somthing that kioku couldn't hear, and then yoru screeched as a kunni seemingly came out of no where, and struck the back of his shoulder. kioku was having trouble following, and only noticed a few jutsu accualy being used, it was mostly the punches, and kicks he saw.

he did notice though when they both pulled away and started making hand signs as fast as they could. by now both were bleeding -not badly- and trying to catch their breath, kioku realized then that they had been fighting for quite some time.

their hands finaly stopped, and they both inaudibly whispered their jutsu. yoru then retched, and bared his teeth -now fangs- and his eyes went right to yoake's throught. and yoake stood still for a few moments, as if the jutsu wasn't working, or as though she couldn't belive she had used that perticuliar one. she stopped mid way through her words, and then did another hand sign, but as she was saying the jutsu yoru struck.

he punched her in the gut, then as she bent forward he kneed her in the face, the pain shooting through her made her mind go blank. a yelp escaped her as she fell back onto the hard ground, a rock stabbing her in the back. then as she tried to figure out where she was yoru struck at her throat, and she felt his fangs go into her neck. the pain was dull as her vision blured, she let her eyes close and her thoughts fog, everything went away and she slipped into unconsiness.

...

"-ke-san? yoake-san? can you hear me?" she regognized the voice as kioku's, she laughed mentally when she thought how even if his voice sounded different she would know it was him, he would be the only one asking if she were okay. as her thoughts cleared she realized that the pain was still shooting through her body. but even thought it hurt she tried to open her eyes.

when she did she noticed there was no sun to scorch her eyes, and when she focused she noticed that a hand was held to shadow her face. kioku sat by herside, and she could see him sigh in relief. yoru and toge stood a few feet behind him, cold and stiff just as they always were when she lost, and how she and the sensei were when yoru lost... a horrible way to be trained she thought.

she sat up as soon as she saw the other two's faces, kioku tried to keep her from standing, but she got up any way. he sprang up when she seemed to be off balance, but she walked over to the cold ninja that were on her team. she kept her head down, which kioku thought was strange, she had always seemed as though her head would never be bowed to any one.

"you lost." the words toge said bit like frost.

"yes sensei." yoake said, she stood like stone.

"because you didn't use your jutsu."

"yes sensei."

"why didn't you?" yoake flinched, her sensei would not ask such an easily answered question unless she was trying to make a point out of it.

"because kioku-kun is here." she waited for the cold words to cut her, to tell her kioku would have to leave.

"will it happen agian?" yoake looked up, and toge seemed to have a wry smile on her face.

"no sensei it will not." a tilt to the corners of yoake's lips hinted at an inner smile.

"then i will let it pass." toge said, and yoru hissed out a sigh. only then did yaoke remeber that he had bitten her. her hands slid stifly up her neck, and when they hit the still bleeding punctures that he had caused she paled.

"you really fucking bit me!" she yelped. she looked back to him with a scorching gaze. he let his tounge lick his lips, making a point of anoying her. she put her clean hand to her head, she did not want him to have her blood, not with _his_ jutsu to use it with, that in itself made her almost vomit. kioku by now was by her side, and glaring at yoru. and in return yoru winked at kioku, and bared his teeth, and kioku felt as though he would kill the other boy right there, and was about to strike him. but before he could the pain surged through his body, and then a kunni was being pulled out of his arm.

"next match. start."

A/N

yaaaaa i have no idea were this came from so have fun trying to understand it (gah) umm it's summer so i think i'll get some more chaps up soon depending on how everything is going but that's bout it by by!!

SPECIAL THANKS TO(for reviewing this story):

(anon.) chris willy

(anon.) randy

(anon.) paul evans

sore jeien

(anon.) xXBEOWULFXx

(anon.) aarkenheim

(anon.) konoha flash

jeien uuze

hevella-bonnice


	14. Chapter 14

the next blow to kioku's side sent him to the ground. toge pulled out a kunni, and struck right at his face. some how kioku managed to whip out a kunni from the holster on his leg, and block the blow. he jumped up and back as far as he could, and he watched as toge once agian came at him. then all of a sudden everything seemed to slow, and a throbbing came to his head. he clutched his head, and suddenly a memory came to him.

_a black haired boy was coming at him, they were standing on stone statues near a water fall. before he could even think his hands made signs, and clones of himself apeared, and then he atacked the black haired boy._

the memory ended, and then he made the hand signs, his body doing it for him, and then the name of the jutsu came to him. "shadow clone jutsu." he said, and then in a cloud of smoke several clones of himself apeared. then he just did what he would normaly. he charged toge, and so did his clones. he punched and kicked and even slashed with kunni, and threw shuriken, but nothing made contact.

then she came after the clones, and all of his clones disapeared. another kick got him in the stomach, and a fist cracked his nose, and he could feel the blood run down his face. he felt as though he would lose cousiness, not from the blow but rather from the memorys wanting to come back to him. he couldn't let them come though, couldn't let the headache mess with his fighting. he stumbled backwards, and felt another kunni pierce his leg, and then...chackra.

he felt a bubbling chacra envelope him, as though another being controled it. he felt the pain in his leg and face ebb, and then he felt his body moving without him. all went black for a moment, until a pain like a knife cut the blackness from him. his eyes opened and focused on toge, and he moved as fast as he could, and punched her in the stomach. he twisted his fist, and then pulled away. but before he got far enough toge grabbed his arm, and threw him into a tree that was several yards away. the tree creaked, but held agianst the impact. he felt the air leave him, and not return. before he could focuse the memorys hit him like a torent, and everything went black in the pain.

...

_"hey are you awake yet?" _

_"come on we're going to be late!" _

_"you little brat!" _

_" it's him." _

_"hasn't he told you what you are?" _

_"loser." _

_"you can't beat me!" _

_"you'll never acomplish your dream." _

_"go away."_

voices saying so many different things he couldn't make out some of it, but then one seane came so clearly that he got it all. a younger vursion of himself stood looking at a mountain, two people sat behind him a pink haired girl, and a black haired boy. kioku relised he was talking.

_"then maybe i'll leave this village one day, since no one will even notice. maybe everything would be better that way. so go ahead and forget me."_

...

kioku felt the tear slide down his face as he started to wake up. he knew where he was, and when he opened his eyes he saw yoake staring worridly at him. yoru still stood where he had when the match started, and toge was stading beside the purple haired boy. he stood slowly, his legs were sore and so was his head, and at first he felt he might colapse. yoake stood as well, and led him over to the others.

toge gave him a quick once over, inspecting the damage. "you did quiet well, your first match and you hit me, i don't mind if you join this squad, but you need more training, your hands should be able to make the signs faster. that's all for today, i have to go to the leaders and get my mission. meet back here tomarow. good bye." and with that she dissapeared in a puff of smoke.

"that lady makes my head hurt." kioku sighed, and then fell back to the ground and fell asleep.

...

sasuke was waiting for kakashi, and when he saw the older man he stood from his spot under the tree. "any leads?" sasuke asked.

"my friend in that village said that the new comer is on her team, but he dosn't look like how we describe naruto." kakashi said worridly.

"what dose he look like?" sasuke was getting ready to give up hope.

"red hair, no visible marks on his cheeks, and he's in different clothes too. even his personality is different. this kid is so quiet that you wouldn't notice him unless some one says somthing to him first." kakashi looked a little in despair as well.

"oh." was all sasuke could say. then he turned and started walking away.

"she said she'll bring him for the chuunin exams though, then we'll know for sure." the jonin said trying to chear sasuke up.

"aright, see you then." and he was off, a mission awaited him, and so he decided to put naruto off for now, for now...

A/N lol so ya this is so random but i'm acualy pretty close to the end of this...(wen i finish this im going to do an add on which i already have some done!!) but i hope you like it and wow i didn't notice that i hadn't had sasuke and them in it for a few chaps hahaha but ya i guess thats it by by!!

SPECIAL THANKS TO(for reviewing this story):

(anon.) chris willy

(anon.) randy (that you for the great review!!)

(anon.) paul evans (thank you for the great review!!)

sore jeien

(anon.) xXBEOWULFXx

(anon.) aarkenheim

(anon.) konoha flash

jeien uuze

hevella-bonnice


	15. Chapter 15

kioku awoke that night to find himself in yoake's house on the bed he was suposed to sleep in. he heard talking through the closed door, and decided to go and investigate. he was sore, but managed to get up and walk to the door drowsily. he walked down the hall way, and could see yoake, and some one else. he walked out into the room, and relized it was yoru. "hi." he said trying to keep from pounding the other boy.

"no swearing to kill me?" yoru laughed. kioku stayed calm, he decided to mind his maners since they were in yoake's house, but when they stepped outside he would knock yoru so hard-

"no." he kept himself in check easily, had he always been able to keep his manners like this?

"well any ways...i left dinner out for you kioku-kun, if you want." yoake said changing the subject.

"no thank you yoake-san, i was just making sure you were okay." he replied with a slight smile.

"you sure she's okay with me?" yoru sneered, kioku didn't flinched, just kept his eyes locked on yoru.

"if you do anything to her she'll kick your ass." kioku said as he turned and started walking back down the hall.

"well i have to go any way, unlike you 2 i have parents who want me home if i'm not on a mission." yoru stood, and walked to the door. when he was outside of it kioku walked over as if to shut the door, when yoru turned to give him one last spitful coment kioku smiled, and sluged the other boy right in the face. yoru stumbled back, and almost fell.

"don't piss me off, i can do a lot worse then crack your nose." the blonde laughed, then shut the door. he turned back to yoake who was staring at him like he was either insane, or just to cocky. "had to do it, 1 for biting you, and 2 for saying things about our parents." even though he didn't know his parents he had a feeling yoake didn't like the coment yoru had made.

"no it's fine just...that was probly the only time some one has gotten away with punching yoru-kun in the face!" a smile swept her face, and she giggled, kioku couldn't help but laugh. "any ways are you hungry?" she said returning to her usual way of acting.

"no thank you, i don't think i could eat after getting hit in the stomach like that." only then did his movments acualy hit him, and the pain shot through his body.

"yeah i know that feeling, well sit down, i'll get you something to drink then." she turned and walked into the kitchen, and kioku sat down on the couch. 'kioku-kun, you beat toge-sensei. you don't have any idea how hard that is, and your chakra...what are you? are you like-' her thought was cut off when she brought kioku a glass of water, and he seemed to be asleep laying down on the couch. she set the glass down on the floor, and sat on the arm of the couch near his feet. "good night kioku-kun, see you in the morning." she whispered, and then she pulled a blanket over him and went to bed herself.

A/N to answer a review first off i'm pretty sure that you pronounce it yoe-ke (long o short e) but it's a japanese word (so is yoru toge kioku and yoake's last name) so i'm not one hunderd percent sure (') okay i no this chap is short but i hant had ne spare time(ppl over all weekend and scool all week) so ill try to get more up but itll take awhile (srry) ummm i hope ppl still read it! tnx byz!(r&r plz)

SPECIAL THANKS TO(for reviewing this story):

(anon.) chris willy

(anon.) randy (thank you for the great review!!)

(anon.) paul evans (thank you for the great review!!)

sore jeien

(anon.) xXBEOWULFXx

(anon.) aarkenheim

(anon.) konoha flash

jeien uuze

hevella-bonnice


	16. Chapter 16

end of month...chuunin exams to begin in 2 days...

sasuke woke up and looked down to sakura as they laid in his bed. her hair was splayed on the pillow, and to him she looked more peacefull then she had that whole month since naruto had left. 'only a month has passed, but it feels like a lot longer then that.' he thought as he sat up. he heard her mumble somthing, and watched her eyes open slowly. "go back to sleep." he said, but she sat up, and leaned her head on his shoulder.

"no thanks i don't think i can fall back asleep." she sighed as she clutched his hand. "i hope everything can go back to normal soon..." he wrapped an arm around her, and kissed her, then looked her in the eyes.

"it will...promise." he smiled, and she returned it. they layed together in bed for a while longer then started their day.

................................................................................................................

kioku and yoake sat eating breakfest, fully prepared for the day to come. the day before they got the news from toge that they would be going to the leaf village for the chuunin exams. both kioku and yoake were on edge from the news, but for diffrent reasons. kioku couldn't wait to go, and perhaps gain memories, or be found by old friends. yoake on the other hand felt ill, she felt that they wouldn't come back as a team after this.

as they were putting away dishes a knock came at the door. yoake left kioku to finish, and went to answer it. at the door stood toge and yoru. "good morning." yoru said as he sent a glance to kioku. after a punch to the face yoru felt some respect for kioku, and trusted him with yoake, but was still jelous of the houseing situation.

"hey yoru-san." kioku said as he came into the room. both boys smiled to each other, and toge gave yoake a quick grin.

"ready to go?" their sensai asked calmly.

"yeah." the younger girl answered as she grabbed her back pack off the floor, and kioku grabbed his.

"alright, here we go." said kioku excitedly as the four ninja seemingly vanished from the small village, and started on their way to konoha.

A/N agian short chap but i rather like short chaps(easy to read and rite) so i hope u like it im working on finishing up this fic because i already have some of the add on thought(and writen) up so ya r&r plz tnx!

SPECIAL THANKS TO(for reviewing this story):

(anon.) chris willy

(anon.) randy (thank you for the great review!!)

(anon.) paul evans (thank you for the great review!!)

sore jeien

(anon.) xXBEOWULFXx

(anon.) aarkenheim

(anon.) konoha flash

jeien uuze

hevella-bonnice

orangespiral


	17. final chap!

as they got to the gates of konoha yoake, kioku, yoru, and toge finaly slowed down their pace. they had run all the way to konoha and made it there a day before the exams. they went to the booth to legaly enter the vilage. "yoake dokutsu of the demons leaf." she said her rehersed phrase that she had to say everytime she entered a diffrent village. because her village didn't have a set symbol many people made their own, and that was what they had to say as their origin.

"yoru moya of the poisen mist." his head band held a symbol looking like a snakes fang.

"kioku dokutsu of the leaf." kioku said as yoake had told him, useing her last name to keep up apearences.

"and toge tsutsuku of the thron, i am their sensai." her headband was a coil with spikes. "we are here to participate in the chuunin exams." as they walked by the booth one of the ninja in it noticed somthing about kioku, weather it was his face or voice, or even the way he walked he didn't know, but he ran from the booth, and tried to find kakashi, naruto had come back!

............................................................................................................

sakura and sasuke were walking to the training feild, and found most of the rookie nine... with the exception of the number 1 knuckle head ninja. they went over to hinata, and just as they finished saying their hellos a sudden chill came over the whole group. they all looked behind sasuke and sakura, and the two turned around to look too. there standing in the feild was a group of four. a black haired boy, an orange haired girl, a green haired women, and walking slowly twords them a red haired boy.

a murmer came from sakura. "naruto..."

................................................................................................................

"naruto!" sakura yelled as she sprinted to the boy and hugged him as hard as she could. the rest of the rookie nine also came over to the 2 and started talking. after a moment though kioku pushed her away, and backed up to yoake whom had walked up closer with the rest of the squad.

"who are you?" yoake asked coldly.

"i'm sakura haruno, and you have naruto uzumaki with you, thank you for bringing him back!" the pink haired girl said on the verge of tears, she was bursting with happiness now.

"na-ru-to..." yoake sounded it out slowly. "that... must be your real name..." she turned to naruto, and tried to smile, but the words sounded ground out.

"wh-what?" naruto felt so confused.

"naruto what's wrong? what's up with the hair?" sakura asked smiling. she reached to pull of the bandages from naruto's face, but yoake did it first. the lines on naruto's face sealed it for sakura, and she started to cry. sasuke hugged her, and smiled to naruto.

"who are you?" naruto asked, every ones hearts stopped.

"what do you mean?" sasuke asked trying to keep up the smile.

"i don't know you." naruto's words cut every one, except for yoake, she dug through her bag, pulled out a little bottle, and stuck it in naruto's sweat shirt pocket.

"go ahead naruto-san, and that shampoo will take out the dye when you want it to. come on toge-sensei, yoru-kun we have no busines in konoha any more." she turned and started to walk away, every one was stunned. her team members, or rather the 2 that were left, started to folow. naruto spun around and grabbed yoake's arm.

"wait, i don't remeber them!" naruto looked her in the eyes, silently begging for her to stay.

"you have 3 seconds to let go konoha scum." her words were below freezing to him. "1, 2," he kept his hand tight. only when her eyes started to change red did he start to release his grip, but before he had even let go toge and yoru had grabbed her, and restrained her. naruto watched as red chacra enveloped her, and toge gave him an apologetic look. yoru nodded a sad good bye.

"sorry kio- i mean naruto-kun but i don't what blood shed today. you will be a great ninja so long as you stay away form our village, if you do come we will send her after you." toge then did a series of hand signs, and the 3 ninja disapeared. naruto fell to his knees, and sakura walked over to him and hugged him. he felt like crying, but couldn't. why dose stuf like this happen to him?

...........................................................................................................

a week later naruto had retrived most of his memories, but he stayed cold to most people for another 6 months. sakura had tried to confort him, but he stayed in his room for most of the time. but after a while he went back to his normal self, but he thought that he would always have a sore spot were yoake used to be.

..............................................................................................................

yoake stayed in her house for 3 weeks after the incident, but after that left mystriously in the night, and for a year and a half no one heard from her. no one tried to find her, but when she came back she was diffrent from before, colder. all her heart was frozen now, and it probly would never thaw.

A/N ya that's the end of this fic(wow) ummm im gana make an add on to this(it dosnt end yet!!!) but the ending was crappy huh? o well i hope i get reviews and readers for the add on! c u soon!(i hope) byz!!!

-FIN-

SPECIAL THANKS TO(for reviewing this story):

(anon.) chris willy

(anon.) randy (thank you for the great review!!)

(anon.) paul evans (thank you for the great review!!)

sore jeien

(anon.) xXBEOWULFXx

(anon.) aarkenheim

(anon.) konoha flash

jeien uuze

hevella-bonnice

orangespiral


End file.
